


Team

by sleepthief



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepthief/pseuds/sleepthief
Summary: "It's okay, Rin."





	Team

**Author's Note:**

> I did a tiny Free! fanfic for a friend in my own 'More ways to say I love you' challenge.

Haru. The team. That stupid, noble glasses nerd. So many people around him that had never given up on him, even if he had been a total ass to them. And then there was Makoto. Ever gentle and understanding Makoto. It only took Rin one look at the teenager to make the frustrated dam burst. He cried. Fist full of his childhood friend’s shirt, Rin cried and cursed and was no longer able to keep the stress from pressing at the cracks that had already formed so many years ago. “It’s okay.” Makoto embraced him after a few heartbreaking moments, his strong arms encircling the one in them and stroking his back soothingly. “It’s okay, Rin.”


End file.
